


Written In The Stars

by ShuckHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alien!Harry, Aliens, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I really suck at tagging, M/M, astrophysicist!Louis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s silent for a moment, cautiously looking between Louis and Liam. He shrugs.</p><p>“I am from Mars.”</p><p>There’s a heavy pause, until Liam bursts into an uncontrollable laughter. The one that his eyes crinkle and his mouth opens wide. In contrast, Louis just stares at him firmly.</p><p>“Well Liam, I’m offended.” Harry pouts. Liam is still laughing his ass off, and before Louis can stop himself, he’s saying.</p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>Or, Louis is an astrophysicist convinced that the white lights in the sky are actual UFO's and Harry is an alien who accidentally landed in the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome.
> 
> This is my first Larry fic after years of reading them. It's been more than a year since I last wrote a fic, so bear with me, please. Also, this is unbeta'd, so pardon me for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> I'll updating the tags as it goes, and probably changing it from mature to explicit at some point, depending on my mood when I get to the exciting chapters. 
> 
> I plan on writing about 7 chapters or so, as I'm currently working on the 3rd chapter.
> 
> If this receives some good reviews, I may update the rest of it, if not then I'll just delete and pretend this never happened.
> 
> I know nothing about being an astrophysicist, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Title from Westlife's song :))
> 
> I'm going to shut up now, sorry!

                                                                                                   

 

He only realizes how exhausted he feels once Liam steps through the door of their flat. His eyes prickle, his throat is dry and all his muscles are sore from all the hours he’s spent hunched over the telescope, hours that flew by without him noticing. Louis allows himself a few seconds to relax, so he sits back against his chair and takes a long, deep breath.

“Mate, are you still on about this?” Liam asks, dropping his backpack to the floor and sending a concerned look towards Louis. Of course he does. Liam left him at this exact same spot this morning and now it’s 8pm and the flat is a mess of Louis’ equipments and papers all over the place. “Did you even eat?” Liam prods, kicking a chair out of the way and stepping over some notebooks.

And, okay. Louis hasn’t eaten anything, except gulping like 3 mugs of tea. He stretches his limbs out, whimpering lowly as he hears his joint clicking into place.

“Yeah, I did,” He lies, rubbing his sweaty palms over his face, his stubble slightly scratching them “I just… You know I can’t just give up on this. According to my calculations--”

“An UFO is about to pop out in the sky at any minute.” Liam finishes over him, knowing the sentences by heart now that Louis has repeated it a billion times the last couple of days.

“Yes!” Louis exclaims, flailing his hands in the air “This is my chance, alright? I could finally start my research for my term paper and get my Bachelor, Payno!” He sighs wearily.

He’s pretty sure Liam gets it by now how important this is for his academic career; Louis still has a lot to accomplish, let alone to study and research. And he feels like this is the beginning of something great, something that’ll change his life forever. His calculations led him to believe this. Fuck what the Navy said, the UFO’s in South California, then in Texas shortly after, are traveling, and traveling fast through the sky, and they’re about to fly over Manchester today, or probably tomorrow. He’s not entirely sure. Whatever, Louis is willing to wait. He still doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to do once they arrive and land. The only thing he knows is that he’s going to prove those were not tests missile launch, and he’s going to nail his paper term and land on the coolest job after he earns his degree. Seriously, he needs a job cooler than serving coffees ASAP.

Liam is eyeing him skeptically, probably wondering if he’s lost his mind, and honestly, not even Louis knows it himself anymore. “So what’s’ the plan then?” Liam questions, hands on his hips. “You’re going to fight them or summat?”

Louis sighs, slumping his shoulders. This isn’t funny to him, but deep down he knows Liam means no harm as well, not when he makes his way towards the telescope and leans over it, hands ghosting over its length and adjusting its lenses.

“I don’t know, okay?” Louis breathes out, biting the inside of his cheek. This is a question he’s been trying to avoid at all costs, or else he’s literally losing his mind “I’m just going with the flow.”

“Alright, just… Don’t do anything stupid or illegal,” Liam warns him, one eye focused on the glass lense, the other one shut tightly “Cos I know how stubborn you--” He trails off, hands curling ever so tightly around the telescope mount.

“Wait,” Liam says, “What are those?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Louis is on his feet in the next second, trusting that Liam would never joke around about something like this. Liam is nothing but supportive, his best mate, who is definitely trying to kill him of anticipation “Let me see!” He shoves Liam aside and replaces his spot at the telescope. His fingers are trembling and it takes him a few seconds to adjust his sight again amongst the stars sprawled around the darkness of the night.

What he sees is fucking unbelievable. Unexplained white lights are painting the sky, hovering over the streetline. They’re moving fast, coming down lower and lower by the second. Louis squeaks and jolts backwards, hitting the back of his knees against the desk.

Holy shit, his calculations were right.

“Fuck, this is it!” He gasps, the room suddenly too small around him, time passing by in slow motion, “It’s happening, come on!” He turns on his heels and grabs his wallet, jacket and keys, stumbling over his own feet as he makes it to the door.

“Come on, Liam!” He urges over his shoulder, excitedly as Liam just stands there rooted in place with his mouth hanging open.

“When did I ever agree to do this?” He asks incredulously, already following Louis out the door and cursing at himself for doing so. He already knows the answer to his question though. Whenever he decided to be friends with the obstinate Louis Tomlinson, that’s when he agreed to follow him and dove straight into whatever craziness he got himself into, because why not? Louis would do the same for him any time.

“Where are we even going?” He speeds up his steps to keep up with Louis, door left unlocked and everything else left behind. Louis chuckles then, eyes never leaving the aisle ahead of them.

“We’re following the lights, Payno.”

 

 

 

The vehicle is being driven excessively fast, with Louis knuckles turning white as he grips the wheel tighter the closer they get to the lights. He’s well aware of Liam shouting questions after questions on the passenger seat, yet he’s not answering any of them, because he does not want to think this through. If he does, he’ll cry and his anxiety will have him to fuck this up as it always has and he just simply can’t miss this opportunity. This is how he deal with things. He just does, no second guessing. It’s all or nothing, now or never.

He gives Liam a few I don’t knows and I’m not sures, but keeps his eyes on the road, his foot hitting the pedal way too hard so the jeep races forward more forcefully. They’re running above speed limit, Liam is freaking out and Louis is growing more and more anxious.

His calculations were on point, that alone is greater than he could ever expect, and now he’s partly scared and excited about what he’s about to come across. About what he’s about to discover. Although his brain shouts at him that he’ll find only a stupid lighthouse at the end of the path and nothing more, he shoves his negativity thoughts aside and keeps going.

The lights are fading away. It’s led them to the road out of the perimeter of the city and around them there’s nothing but darkness and the woods. Consequently, Louis feels like the light is pulling him, calling him in and he can’t escape it.

At some point Liam stops asking questions and sticks his head and half his body out of the window, peering up to the sky. The wind hits them harshly and it’s cold, too cold.

“Bloody hell!” Liam yelps and flops down back inside, eyes bulging and terrified. “There’s something wrong, Louis! Pull over now!” He yells, stiffly.

Louis doesn’t have time to react though. The light explodes and blinds him, its heat enveloping his surroundings as he shields his eyes and hit the breaks. The jeep’s tires screech against the asphalt and it goes to the side abruptly. Thankfully, the jeep doesn’t flip over and it comes to a halt. The seatbelt hugs Louis’ chest furiously tight and his head is spinning, his skin is buzzing.

What just happened?

“Liam, are you alright?” He unbuckles himself and goes to check on Liam, the bastard didn’t have his seatbelt on, and Louis has probably just killed his own friend. That’s what he gets for being so fucking selfish and stubborn.

“Ugh, I’m… I’m alive,” Liam groans, somehow still safe and sound and on his seat. He’s paler than a ghost and surprisingly not even a bit mad at Louis whatsoever. he’s about to drop everything and take Liam to the hospital to make sure he’s really okay, when Liam asks. “What was that?” There’s earnest in his brown eyes and he looks to Louis as if encouraging him to not give up when he got this far.

“Take the wheel, I’ll be right back,” Louis says, climbing out of the jeep.

“Wait, Louis!” Liam calls, scooting over behind the wheel to do just as he was told. “Be careful, yeah?”

Louis smirks then, smoothing over his thin shirt. “You be ready in case we need to get our arses the hell outta here.”

Liam nods and Louis turns around and resumes walking towards the light source. Only now there is no light. It’s all dark and cold and creepy. The jeep’s dim headlight are not enough to light up his path, but he’s not about to back out now. There must be something there, such strong light just couldn’t engulf itself like that. He is supposed to be here, he thinks to himself, so he keeps going further ahead.

He finds nothing. Just silence and wind and… A guy standing in the middle of the road while looking up towards the sky, as if he’s searching for something. He’s probably just another nerd who came searching for the source of the light and it’s just as disappointed as Louis is. Frustrated even. His intuition lied to him, and once again, his life just fucked him over as usual.

The man just gracefully stands there. He’s tall and lean and kind of weird, to be honest. it’s like he’s in some sort of trance that got him dumbfounded at the sky. Yeah, just another nerd. Or maybe Louis did lose his mind and he’s seeing things. It was just a trick of his imagination because his mind wanted it so bad, wanted to find something unique, something meaningful. something that could change his life.

Instead, he came across this weird bloke that is not moving or even remotely worried about being here in the dark and completely alone. How the hell did he get here? And why is he wearing a black catsuit and silver glittery boots? What kind of clothes are those, seriously?

“Hey, mate” Louis tries, hesitantly. They guy glances at him then, his long curly hair hides half of his face due to the wind blowing madly, and Louis is suddenly startled by his green eyes because they fucking glow. Eyes are not supposed to glow like that. Louis went nuts, that’s what it is.

“Are you alright there?” He asks, not moving. “Did you just see the UFO’s too?”.

The man doesn’t reply. He cocks his head to the side and stares, as if he’s not understanding a thing Louis is saying. He must be a tourist, Louis thinks, and he might be lost.

“Do you speak English?”

Still no answer.

“Parlez-vous français?” He gives it a shot, knowing that his french is more than rusky. “Hablas español?” Fuck, he doesn’t know a word in spanish. He wish Niall were here, polyglot and charismatic Niall wouldn’t be freaking out this much.

He is though. He wants to turn around, get Liam, runaway and leave this strange person behind. This strange person who is wearing flamboyant boots and just won’t stop staring at him with those glowing green eyes. It’s rather intimidating and terrifying, but all of the same Louis can’t move, can’t just leave. This person needs his help.

The man takes one step towards Louis then, slow but confident, and takes another after another. Louis is frozen, petrified and he can’t help but notice how attractive and young this man is. He’s got a sharp jaw and plush, pink lips. His muscles are pressed tightly inside his catsuit and he struts towards him like he’s in a catwalk. He can just make out his abs clenching through his outfit and the outline of his cock. Louis is pretty sure he hears the bells of heaven jingling. Obviously, he’s the weird one here. This is definitely not the right time nor the place to feel attracted to a random boy. He should just fucking flee.

He doesn’t. He waits until the strange is standing right in front of him, still staring. From up close his eyes don’t really shine anymore, but his dimples are on display, and they’re the cutest thing Louis has ever seen. He wants to poke them.

Louis doesn’t remember how to form words, he’s supposed to be trying to communicate, but nothing comes out. He must look like the most awkward bloke on Earth and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing and letting out embarrassing noises that are suppose to be helpful questions, but.

The guy does say something, but Louis can’t quite understand it. It must be german or russian and Louis is so frustrated he wants to cry.

Unexpectedly, the man lifts his hands and grips him firmly by the shoulders. Louis is startled, and generally he wouldn’t let anyone else touch him like that, and obviously this pretty boy doesn’t know what personal space means. However, Louis stands still, craning up his neck to look straight into the taller boy’s mysterious eyes. He’s warm, even in the coldness of the night, and Louis doesn’t feel threatened at all. He’s curious.

Mysterious/Pretty Boy speaks something incomprehensible again, his eyes roaming over Louis’ entire face are just as curious, and they stop at his lips. Louis decides to just let it go and gives him the green light by not fighting or squirming away. One of his hands slides up to his jaw and he holds Louis in place. So what if he thinks he deserves to end this suffering night with a gorgeous strange kissing him?

And he does, leaning in slow at first, until their lips touch and Louis melts in it. He was expecting something sweet and a bit awkward, but Gorgeous Boy likes it deep and rough. Louis can totally do that. He tilts his head so their mouths slouch in together and parts his lips, letting him lick into his mouth and practically devour him. He tastes sweet and his lips are soft and warm and so so delicious Louis hopes he isn’t painting into his mouth too much. His lower lip is bitten and sucked and it makes his knees go weak so he grips The Boy’s biceps to keep him from falling.

They break apart with a wet smack and Louis is breathless and floating and shaking, but Pretty Boy is just smiling down at him, dimples showing.

“Hi. I’m Harry.” His voice is deep and soothing. Louis blinks and shakes his head, trying to catch up on what is currently going on.

“I’m… I’m Louis.” It’s odd how they’re introducing themselves only after snogging each other’s faces out. Louis is immensely confused. “Are… Are you by yourself here? Are you alright?” This is what he’s meant to ask from the beginning.

“Yeah,” Harry furrows and looks up again, searching.

“How did you get here?”

“Flying,” He says sternly.

“No, I mean here. in the road.”

“Flying.” He repeats “I, um... wasn’t supposed to land here... I guess” He speaks slow and unsure of himself. They’re still standing face to face, with only inches apart from each other. Louis doesn’t really want to move just yet.

“So you’re lost then? I’ll help you. Where are you from? I can give you a lift.”

“No, it’s too far,” Once again he looks up and squints. He surely is really weird and quite exquisite if Louis is honest. The only explanation for this behavior is that he’s probably high even though Louis hasn’t smelt any traces of weed or alcohol on him.

“It’s okay, come with me. We can get the hell out of here and call your friends to come and pick you up.”

“They can’t come, not for now.”

Alright. Louis sighs and scratches the back of his neck, his mind hacking as he decides what to do next. It’s not safe to stay here chit chatting and he’s not leaving anyone behind, not matter how unreal and supernatural they look or how much of a good kisser they are.

“Come on, you can crash at my place, and tomorrow when you sober up we can find a way to get you home safely, okay?” He finally moves away, but lingers his hand on Harry’s waist to guide him along. Harry suddenly trips over his own feet and Louis holds him up by sliding his arm around his middle.

“Gravity,” Harry says, straightening up and dragging his feet slowly beside Louis, who keeps guiding him without any sassy remarks. He knows how embarrassing it can be when someone gets stoned by experience.

“Is that your transportation device?” Harry asks astonishingly once they approach his jeep.

“Yeah, she’s a little wrecked, but she’s tough.” He opens the back door to Harry and climbs right after him, noticing how Harry can’t stop expecting every inch of the inside of the vehicle. Hasn’t he ever been inside a car before?

“Who the bloody--” Liam mouths, jaw dropped and Harry speaks right over him.

“Hello. I am Harry.”

Liam just stares, body completely bent to the side as he sizes up Harry and his eccentric outfit and wild curls. He glances at Louis then, eyes asking all the questions he can’t seem to voice.

“Harry, this is my friend Liam. I just found Harry down the road. I think he’s lost or something, so he’s coming with us.”

There’s a long pause while Liam and Louis stare hard at each other, communicating, or rather, bickering, through their eyes.

“Is that all? You didn’t find anything else?”

“No… Just him.” Louis doesn’t hide his scowl, but thankfully Liam asks no further and turns on the ignition, the jeep roaring into life after his third attempt.

The ride back home is filled with silence and a is a lot less turbulent since they, unfortunately, don’t have a reason to run anymore. Liam keeps observing Harry through the rear view mirror with narrowed eyes, and Harry never stops fidgeting and studying the car curiously. And Louis, well, he can’t stop sulking and bouncing his leg. He might not have found what he was looking for but he did find something.

He found Harry. And now he wants to know who he is, how he ended up there and if he saw the lights too. And least but not less, why the fuck did he kiss him like his life depended on it and now won’t even look Louis in the eye.

That’s when Liam coughs, drawing both Louis and Harry’s attention to him. He offers his friendly smile and asks;

“So Harry, are you coming from a costume party or something?”

“No, not really, I’m…. um…. got there accidentally.”

Liam nods, patiently waiting for Harry to finish his sentences, but Louis isn’t. He might be nice enough to give Harry a ride and a place to stay overnight, but patient is the last thing he is.

“Do you even have a cell phone? We should call someone you know to let them know you’re alive.”

“Cell phone?” Harry glances at him for the first time since… their unanticipated kiss. He’s smiling, dimples and all, and his eyes are so green Louis zooms out for a second “You mean your communication device?”

What?

“Mate, you don’t have a cell phone?”

“I have my watch,” Harry stretches out his wrist, showing his huge, posh silver watch that doesn’t really look like a watch since it doesn’t have any pointers or numbers. “It is broken, though” He taps the screen as though he’s touching an Iphone, but nothing comes to life.

This must be some kind of new toy for rich brats. Harry does pass by a filthy millionaire bloke who goes to unnecessary costumes parties to get stoned instead of worrying about an academic career or paying the bills. He probably spends more than Louis entire salary just on products for his stupid hair.

“It’s alright, we can have our friend to fix it for you. Niall can do a lot of things, you’ll be impressed.” Liam beams, as though he already likes Harry to the point of introducing Niall to him. There is something captivated about Harry, of course. Louis felt that too, but he needs to be mad about something right now. He can be mad about Harry’s perfection for a while.

“I want to meet Niall then” Harry’s dimples appear again and Liam smiles even wider, saying how much Harry will love Niall.

“You can only meet Niall after you tell us where you’re coming from,” Louis interjects before Liam and Harry become the best of friends right before his eyes “We’re very fond of that lad, we can’t just introduce him to a strange.”

“Well, fair enough.” Liam agrees. Only then Louis realizes this is his way of getting answers off Harry, by making him comfortable and trusted.

Harry’s silent for a moment, cautiously looking between Louis and Liam. He shrugs.

“I am from Mars.”

There’s a heavy pause, until Liam bursts into an uncontrollable laughter. The one that his eyes crinkle and his mouth opens wide. In contrast, Louis just stares at him firmly.

“Well Liam, I’m offended.” Harry pouts. Liam is still laughing his ass off, and before Louis can stop himself, he’s saying.

“I believe you.”

“What?” Liam echoes, his laughter suddenly ceasing.

Harry’s smile stretches across his lips again, lighting up his entire gorgeous face. Even his teeth are adorable, but that’s not the case here. Louis believes him, there’s this nagging feeling in his gut telling him to trust Harry. And nope, he isn’t losing his mind, he’s just expanding it by seeing what others can’t see. By believing in things what others will refuse to believe. He can’t quite wrap his mind around what exactly that feeling means yet, he will just embrace it.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, his eyes swiftly dropping to Louis’ lips before meeting his eyes again.

“I think,” Louis starts, biting his lip “We could really help each other out.”

 

 


	2. 2

“You’re not actually buying this, are you?” Liam asks prudently, shoving a change of clothes into Louis’ chest. “You’re not that obsessed, right?”

Louis shrugs one shoulder. Despite being sure of himself, he doesn’t feel like explaining it to Liam, not right now. He’s not in the mood of being judged, not when not even himself knows if he’s made any mistakes yet.

“Let’s just… They guy is clearly stoned, so it’s better if we go with it, yeah? Tomorrow morning we can all laugh it off.”

“I hope so,” Liam scoffs, then scratches his stubbled chin. “This night’s been insane as it is.”

It has, Louis knows. Tell him about it, and if this isn’t what he’d been expecting for weeks, he doesn’t know what to make out of this. Louis loves challenges and mysteries. This is what he does, what he’s freaking good at. He’s got the puzzle in his hand and he won’t let it slip through his fingers.

“Thanks for the clothes by the way,” He says matter of factly,  “And for everything else.” He adds, because Liam is simply the best even though he still thinks Louis is a little bit bonkers.

“Yeah, yours wouldn’t fit him anyway.”

“Fuck off.” Louis punches in the shoulder playfully and walks away, hugging the rucksack of clothes to his tummy.

He finds Harry at the living room, his back to him and hands on his hips as he stares at the posters on the wall. The painting of the solar system being the largest one in the middle of the galaxies, stars and spaceships, and a Chris Evans poster that is not supposed to be there anymore but Louis is quite attached to remove it. There are also several notes and old, crumpled post-its scattered around the posters. Louis approaches him quietly and a little gawky for letting him see what he truly is. Those notes and numbers and computer programs are part of him now. They’re somehow as personal as the framed pictures of his sisters that are hanging on his bedroom. All exposed for Harry to see.

“I can see you’re really interested.” Harry mumbles, a half smile evident on his face.

“I’m an astrophysicist,” Louis says, softly “I mean, I’m trying to. Lots of study and headaches ahead.”

“Good thing I found you then.” Harry’s emerald eyes land on him again, his smile so big his teeth are on full display. They share an intense, silent look for seconds that stretch like hours, hours for Louis to take in every inch of Harry’s face. He just can’t be real with these pretty features.

“Oh, Liam lent you some of his clothes for the night. This will fit, so you should change. Get rid of… these?” Louis changes the subject for the sake of that’s left of his sanity. He hands the rucksack to Harry, who doesn’t move, just gazes down at Louis’ hands and frowns.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Sorry love, we don’t have your fashion sense around here.”  Louis ducks his head to hide his smile. Everything is wrong with Harry’s outfit. It’s just too sinful to be around.“You can use the bathroom too and have a shower if you want.”

“Yes, I’m a little dirty.” Harry finally takes the rucksack and follows Louis to the bathroom.

“You can take my bed tonight, I’ll be on the couch, and Liam’s ordering pizza.” Louis states, clumsily putting away all the unnecessary mess he’s always putting off to clean.

“I’ve heard about the pizzas, you all love it.”

“We do! Wait, you’ve never had one?” He asks in shock “You’re about to have some.”

Harry beams at him, and he looks like a child who’s been promised candy. Louis is wondering how old he actually is, what he has been through, how many times life has damaged him. Harry definitely isn’t as innocent as he looks, nor as fragile as he looks even though he’s tall and quite fit. Louis feels like this beautiful, lovely boy is mentally a million years ahead of them.  

“You know how to use the shower, right?” Louis inquires, noticing that Harry is looking around suspiciously.

“Please,” Harry actually rolls his eyes, his fingers gripping the zipper at the top front of his catsuit and slowly pushing it down, revealing his chest. His nipples. Louis is fast to look away, heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be out there. Scream if you need anything and... don’t take too long.” He turns on his heels, bumping his shoulder into the door frame, when Harry calls him.

“Um, Louis,” He trails off, staring at his boots. “I, um… I’d like to apologize for… kissing you.”

Louis can’t move. Taken aback, he wasn’t expecting an apology for the kiss. An apology is never a good reaction. it makes Louis feels smaller and embarrassed, because Harry regrets the kiss, while his lips are still tingling with the taste of it. Harry proceeds.

“I wasn’t supposed to interact with a human being so soon. I should have blent in and observed, collected more data and…” He runs his fingers through his hair, curls bouncing everywhere. “It was an emergency, like, you were trying to communicate and, like… I needed to learn your language, so…” He winces, reprehending himself for babbling. Louis understands though, a little too much actually.

“Wait, so you did that to learn my language?” He asks, feeling deluded but surprised all the same.  “Is that a thing you do?”

“Not like, it’s not like I go around kissing people” Harry frowns again, as though he is offended of such thought  “See, I have this ability of getting people’s skills and knowledgement through intimacy. It can be a hug, the touch of a hand or.. A kiss even. It requires chemistry and trust. But you never pushed me away when I gave you the chance.”

Louis nods, jaw dropped. He still can’t move, his mind running a million miles per hour, processing what he just heard. Harry has inhuman abilities, he might as well be a potential threat to everything Louis knows, and yet he still feels somehow connected to him. He wonders if this feeling is all part of another of his supernatural tricks, or if this is really just a stupid teenage crush that escalated from zero to ten in the blink of an eye. He wonders what else Harry can do, what are his true intentions here. All he seem to be able to do now is wonder and stumble upon more and more question marks.

“I shouldn’t have done that in the first place. I was kind of freaking out, and like I said. It was an emergency. So, I’m really really sorry.” Harry finishes, hands clenched at his sides as though he’s nervous, fidgeting his weight to one foot to another.

“You were freaking out?” Louis repeats. Harry looked more than confident during their first meeting if he remembers correctly.

“Got so carried away I even got some lame slangs off of you, actually.”

“Um, alright. It’s fine. I get it.” He shrugs, offering an understandable grin to disguise all the mess that his mind currently is.

Once again, they stare at each other. The room is way too silent, unlike Louis’ head.

“Alright, I’ll just--- Take your time, make yourself at home. I’ll be---” He storms out of the bathroom without looking back and pretends that he isn’t bothered that Harry doesn’t feel the same way about their kiss.

  
  
  


 

 

“You can’t be an alien,” Liam says, baffled. “Not with that face!”

“Is that a compliment?” Harry grins sheepishly.

“I thought aliens were supposed to have like huge heads and flattened noses, green skin and stuff, but look at you! All that hair and everything!” Liam nudges Harry’s thigh with his toes. He’s putting up an impressive show of being charmed to entertain Harry and his alien acquaintances. Louis is quite grateful for this, what with all the information he’s getting about Harry, ones that he’s scared to ask himself;

“I’m flattered, honestly.”

“How old are you again?”

“Seventy one.”

Louis gasps. He can’t be serious. His body unwittingly scoots closer to Harry on the couch, but he doesn’t seem to bother, so Louis gets a little bolder and places his arm behind his head on the back of the couch. This is too good to be true.

“No way, you’re like 20,” Liam retorts. His phone buzzes inside his pocket then. Optimistically, he reaches for it and reads the screen. “Oh bollocks!” He cries, typing away on his phone with a pout on his lips.

“It must be his ex girlfriend. His trying to get back together with her, hence all the drama.” Explains Louis “I mean, Liam, I’ve heard that Zayn’s single again, maybe you should give him a shot?” He wiggles his eyebrows at him, mischievously.

“Don’t even start, man. It’s not gonna happen!” He reprimands, head ducked while he keeps typing.

“What is a Zayn?”

Louis chuckles at the question, covering his mouth with his hand. He finds Harry so endearing that it’s almost embarrassing.

“It’s one of your friends. He painted that system solar picture for me. You know, he’s an arts slut and like super hot and Liam’s had this massive crush on him since---”

“It’s not a crush, I’m straight. Heterossexual. I like girls, I like Sophia.” Liam states, jabbing a finger at Louis’ direction.

“I don’t see the problem here.” Harry intervenes, quietly. “I mean, where I come from, people love who they love regardless of their gender. I believe love is for everyone, equally.”

It’s not a surprise that Harry is beyond mature and smart and just so admirable. These aren’t feelings or opinions Louis’ should be having for someone he just met, but Harry has it in him. He radiates, he doesn’t cease to amaze him, not even with his words.

“Welcome to Earth, where its society is still assuming everyone is straight.” He conveys  scrunching up his nose to demonstrate his distaste with the way the world still works, until Liam barges in.

“It’s not like a have a problem with it, it’s just not my orientation. Don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t be friends with Louis if I thought otherwise.”

Louis feels Harry’s eyes boring on him intensely with a hint of curiosity, so he looks away and dodges the conversation anywhere that it’s not at himself.

“Yeah, you just get oddly mad whenever we mention Z. It’s fine, it’s Zayn we’re talking about. Everybody is a little gone for him.”

“Is Zayn the guy from the poster?” Harry points to the poster on the wall. Chris Evans staring at them with puppy eyes and slightly hairy six pack showing.

“No, no. That’s just an actor.”

“But you like him?”

“He’s a specimen, but just an actor.”

“Who do you like? Zayn?”

“Nobody,” Louis narrows his eyes at him, tilting his head. “I love the space.” He concludes, staring back at Harry as if challenging him to keep asking. Although he feels like Harry might actually accept the game and slip infinite questions at him, Louis is willing to spend his entire night against him if he’s being honest. Which is kind of hypocrite since Harry’s easily delivering every piece of information he’s being asked. Truth is, Louis is afraid he is not enough compared to Harry’s graceness. He never is to anyone.That’s why everyone leaves, that’s why he’s reclusive.

“Pizza’s here.” Liam announces once the bell rings, breaking their fervent stare.

They avoid each other while Liam answers the door and pays for the pizzas. Every time their eyes meet, it’s like they can’t part ways anymore, and it builds a tension Louis isn’t quite sure what it means. He excuses himself to the kitchen, getting several bottles of beer from the fridge and slapping himself on the face to stop from reading too much into things.

Once sprawled on the couch, Liam and Louis pass the beers around, twisting the caps. They notice the way Harry sits still and watches their every move, the way they open the box of pizza and inhale its delicious scent, the way their mouth waters and their hands shake slightly.

“Get ready to taste the best thing you’ll ever have in your life!” Louis warns him cheekily, reaching over the coffee table and taking one slice of the pizza, cheese sticking out and greasing his fingers. He takes a slow, deliberate bite, trying to make an impression, but cheese slides down his chin and lands on his lap. So much for wanting to affect.

Hesitantly, Harry brings a slice to his rosy lips. He holds it at eye's height and inspects the meal. Tentatively, he licks his lips and it’s just obscene.

“It’s not gonna eat you, it’s actually the other way around.” Liam cackles with his mouth full.

Harry does it then, and it shouldn’t be this captivating watching someone chew. He does it carefully at first, then something snaps at him once he gets to taste it properly,  so he starts chewing with more confidence. He hums, eyes bulging. Then he closes them and moans.

“It’s… Delicious,” He murmurs, more to himself than to them. “Really good!” He wastes no time to get another mouthful.

“Harry, you’re something. The most committed drunk I’ve ever met. You actually act like you’ve never had pizza before.” Liam laughs wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m not drunk. I don’t get drunk.” Harry glowers at him.

“Oh no? Let me guess, it’s an alien thing?” Is incredible how much Liam is having fun with this, how comfortable he is in the presence of Harry which is so unlike him to a new person. He leans his elbows on his knees, dangling his beer by the neck of the bottle.  “So tell me, did you come to destroy our planet?”

“I have yet to decide that,” Harry shrugs, unfazed.

Louis freezes with his slice of pizza mid air. Again, Harry must be testing them or something. He looks way to sweet to actually destroy an entire planet. Right? He uses all the energy he can muster not to freak out about this any further. Liam does it for him, apparently.

“How do you already speak our language?” He isn’t smiling anymore, voice toned with concern. Louis’ heart skips three beats at the question. He was planning on telling Liam about the kiss, maybe when Harry’s long gone and forgotten. It’ll be less mortifying.

Harry glances at him briefly, and he must see the horror in his eyes or he just really can read Louis too well for what his reply comes.

“I’ve done lots of research before coming.”

“Why did you come alone? Where are your alien buddies?” Liam pushes it, almost falling off the opposite couch.

“They’re joining me when it’s feasible.”

And excuse me? More aliens? What the hell? This conversation needs to be over before Louis has a mental breakdown.

“That’s enough questions for the night, am I right?” He butts in, grinning nervously. “We should get ready for bed, I’m knackered.”

“Damn, you’re right, me too. Your boy got me, he beat me.” Liam confesses, standing up and stretching out, a yawn escapes his lips “If you excuse me, lads.” They watch him leave to his bedroom, phone in his hand as he checks for more undelivered messages from Sophia.

He just called Harry his boy, his seventy one years old boy.

“I’ll just clean this all up tomorrow, come on. I’ll show you my room.” Louis waves at him, the thought of being left alone with Harry suddenly too much to bear.

He kicks the door open and switch the lights on. As expected, his bedroom is a complete mess. There are socks and underwear on his desk, his bed is unmade, and cups are thrown everywhere. For now, he’s just going to ignore it and hope that Harry isn’t a neat freak.

“You should be just fine.” He says over his shoulder, grabbing a duvet from the wardrobe. He struggles a little standing on his tiptoes to reach it, feeling Harry’s warm hand touching his lower back gently. He flinches slightly with the touch, eyes darting every corner of the room, except Harry’s direction.

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs, taking the duvet from Louis’ hands “I mean, for everything. You didn’t need to do all of this for me.”

“It’s fine.”

“You believe in me, also. Liam clearly doesn’t.” Harry chuckles, stepping away slowly.

“Give him some time, he’ll get around to it.” He turns to face him fully, and takes his time to admire Harry’s features one last time for the night. A long moment passes by. The way they’re smiling at each other is kind of pathetic, especially when they don’t even know the reason why.

"You should probably go recharge yourself for tomorrow. I mean, sleep.”

Louis laughs loud, the sound breaking the silence that reigned in the room.

“That’s a nice way to phrase it, yeah. You do sleep, don’t you?”

“Occasionally,” He shrugs one shoulder, smirking.

“Take this chance though, we’ll have a lot to talk tomorrow.” Louis pats on the shoulder and makes it past him. He stops at the doorframe and leans his forehead against it, tilting his head to glance at Harry, who is smiling fondly at him with the duvet wrapped around his shoulders;

“Good night, Louis.” He mumbles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Night night, Harry.” He says, finally closing the door.

Sighing, he makes his way back to the couch and falls face first onto it. Maybe tomorrow his emotions will stop fucking with him, his mind will be a little more rational. Maybe tomorrow this will turn out to be a joke.

Maybe tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ????


End file.
